


Settling In

by darkfire75



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, these two are so in love and i am dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfire75/pseuds/darkfire75
Summary: He leans down and kisses Yuuri gently, their lips just barely ghosting together. 
“Yuuri,” he breathes, resting their foreheads together. “Take me. Please.”
Yuuri’s breath hitches and he looks up at him, unsure. 
“Really?”
“Yes.” Victor reaches up and touches the side of his face with a smile. “I want you inside of me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello episode 12 wrecked me in the best way so i wrote fluffy first time sex to cope enjoy!

When Yuuri places his suitcase down in his apartment, it suddenly becomes more real to Victor that this is happening, that Yuuri is going to be living with him from now on. Of course, they’d technically been living in the same space back in Japan, but now it was just the _two_ them. 

Victor is nervous. He wants Yuuri to enjoy himself. He has a slight worry his apartment might be too dull by Yuuri’s standards and opens his mouth to apologize that it’s not quite as homey as he was used to back home.

Yuuri exhales while removing his scarf and looks around, wide-eyed. “Wow,” he says. 

“Is it all right?” Victor asks. 

“It’s great!” He takes his coat off and hangs it on the coat rack, still looking up and around at everything in the apartment while he removes his shoes. “Where should I put my suitcase?”

“Oh, you can leave it there for now. I wanna give you a tour!”

“Tour?”

Victor takes him by the hand and leads him down the hall, pointing out the storage closet and the bathroom, both of which seem much larger than Victor remembers. They stop at the end of the hall at Victor’s bedroom. 

Yuuri’s eyes zero in on the large bed in the center of the room and Victor feels a panic rising in his chest. What if Yuuri doesn’t want to share a bed with him? Sure, they’d gotten more and more comfortable over the last 9 months but that does not necessarily mean Yuuri is ready to leap into bed with him just yet. 

“I don’t have a spare bedroom, but if you want, I can buy an air mattress or--”

“It’s okay, Victor,” Yuuri says, smiling gently. Victor blinks. “I don’t mind...sharing...”

Victor feels his face flush a little. “Ah. Well. I’m glad! So, uh, let me show you the kitchen...” He turns to walk back down the hall when Yuuri grabs his wrist. Victor stares at him curiously. “Yuuri...?”

“That flight was pretty long,” Yuuri says. He peers up at Victor, almost playfully, and adds, “Could really use a nap. Or, something.”

It takes Victor a few minutes to process that Yuuri is flirting with him. He laughs and steps into his room, pausing in the doorway. 

“Of course, anything for my jet-lagged--” 

When he turns around to face Yuuri again, Yuuri’s arms have wound around his neck and his body is pressed against Victor’s as he leans up on his tip-toes to kiss him. Victor has no time to be shocked. He kisses Yuuri back gently, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him close as they stand there in the center of his room. 

Yuuri pulls away first, his face flushed, his glasses slightly askew on his face. He smiles sheepishly. “Sorry. Been wanting to do that since I landed.”

Victor’s heart races in his chest. 

“Was that okay?”

“Yes!” he says, a little more enthusiastic than he intends. Yuuri laughs and hugs him close, burying his face in Victor’s chest. Victor is reminded of just how deeply he loves this man. “I’m glad you’re here, Yuuri,” he says, his voice soft. 

“Me too.” 

They remain hugging for a few more minutes, only breaking apart when Makkachin comes barreling at them through the door. Yuuri welcomes him excitedly, letting Makkachin knock him to the floor and lick his face. Victor is only slightly miffed their moment was interrupted because seeing Yuuri so happy to see his dog makes his heart swell and Victor has to take a moment to compose himself.

Once Makkachin has gotten all the love he wants, he runs back out of the room. Victor helps Yuuri to his feet and notices Yuuri’s glasses are all fogged up. He makes a note of this and Yuuri removes them and puts them on the desk in the corner of the room. Victor suddenly feels all the blood drain from his face and go south. 

“I’m gonna go make some tea,” Victor says quickly and moves to leave. 

“Victor, do you want to sleep together?” 

The question is so soft he barely hears it. He looks back at Yuuri, who looks a little nervous but mostly determined, and honestly, Victor could jump him right there. 

“Of course,” he says. 

“I mean sexually.”

Victor’s mouth goes dry. “Of course,” he repeats. 

Yuuri stares at him intensely. “Can we...now?”

He feels his brain shut down for half a second before he nods enthusiastically and closes the bedroom door. He’s imagined being more intimate with Yuuri before. After all those nights in the onsen back at the inn, the most they had ever done was a quick handjob but that hadn’t been enough to satisfy Victor’s desire for him. 

Now here they are, alone in Victor’s apartment, and Yuuri  _wants_ him.

Yuuri steps closer to him, his hands reaching up to pull Victor’s face down to meet his and they kiss again, only this time it’s much more intense. Victor feels Yuuri’s tongue pressing against his lips and briefly wonders where he learned that before he concedes and lets Yuuri take control. Yuuri moans and pushes his leg between Victor’s. Victor gasps and Yuuri kisses him harder, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck and shoulders. When he pulls back to catch his breath, Victor can see how flushed Yuuri is. There’s desire in his eyes. He leans down and kisses Yuuri gently, their lips just barely ghosting together. 

“Yuuri,” he breathes, resting their foreheads together. “Take me. Please.”

Yuuri’s breath hitches and he looks up at him, unsure. 

“Really?”

“Yes.” Victor reaches up and touches the side of his face with a smile. “I want you inside of me.”

Yuuri blushes so delightfully. Victor would laugh if the situation wasn’t so intense. Yuuri hesitates for a moment before nodding his head, mumbling “okay”, and backing Victor up to the bed until the backs of his knees hit the edge. Victor falls unceremoniously and has a brief moment to collect himself before Yuuri is crawling over him and straddling his thighs. 

God...Yuuri is going to absolutely _wreck_ him. 

Yuuri sits up in his lap and kisses him again. He’s growing more confident the more he does it and Victor couldn’t be happier. He moans into the kiss, leaning back on his hands and lets out a small whimper when he feels Yuuri start rocking back and forth on his lap. 

“You’re going to kill me,” Victor sighs against his lips. 

Yuuri laughs. “What, are you too old for this sort of activity?”

“That’s not funny,” he frowns. 

“It was a little funny.” Yuuri kisses his cheek. Victor can’t even bring himself to be annoyed at the jab at his age because Yuuri decides now is the perfect time to grind down on his crotch even harder than before. Victor gasps and reaches around to grab Yuuri’s ass through his jeans, squeezing and smiling when Yuuri lets out a breathy moan. 

“V-Victor...”

Victor leans up to kiss and lick along Yuuri’s neck. His hands start lifting Yuuri’s shirt up, exposing more and more of his beautiful body for Victor’s hungry eyes. He tosses the shirt off easily and starts mouthing at Yuuri’s chest. His lips close around a nipple and Yuuri gasps, his hands gripping Victor’s shoulders tightly. His hips are still gyrating, struggling to keep his pace. Victor flicks him with his tongue, smiling when Yuuri throws his head back. 

As much as he wants Yuuri to take him, he’s not going to let him off so easily. It’s becoming increasingly difficult to keep up, however. He’s so hard he’s practically bursting at the seams. Every time Yuuri rolls and grinds down on him, the front of his pants feel more damp. 

“Yuuri, I’ll come too soon if you keep doing that,” he whines. 

Yuuri takes a moment to understand and flushes, looking down between them. “Oh, so that’s what I’ve been...” he trails off, trying not to seem as interested as he clearly is. 

Yuuri moves off his lap and Victor can finally breathe a little. He quickly lifts his own shirt off and reaches for the button on his pants. Yuuri stops him and, to his surprise, gets to his knees between Victor’s spread legs and slowly pulls his pants off. Victor stares back into Yuuri’s smoldering dark eyes and swallows hard. 

Yuuri leans in and nuzzles his cheek against his clothed cock like it’s the most natural thing to do. Victor’s breath catches in his throat. He’s leaning back on his elbows, trying to keep an eye on him.

Yuuri is mouthing at his inner thighs. Victor doesn’t want to come too soon--that would just be embarrassing--but it’s getting harder to keep himself in control. Yuuri suddenly starts mouthing at him through his underwear. Victor moans loud and lets his head fall back on the sheets. 

“Yuuri...oh...”

As much as he wants Yuuri to blow his dick (and his mind), he knows he won’t last another second if he continues. He sits up as best he can and whimpers when he sees how determined Yuuri looks as he sucks on the damp material around him. 

“Yuuri,” he says. 

Yuuri looks up. 

“Stop. Please.”

“Is this not okay?”

“No, it’s perfect. I just. I don’t want to come yet.”

Yuuri nods in understanding and stands back up. Victor watches as he reaches for the zipper on his jeans. He steps out of them easily and Victor shifts back on the bed until his head hits the pillows. Yuuri crawls over him still in his underwear and looking far too beautiful and sexy for Victor to handle. 

“Lube’s in the desk drawer by the bed,” he manages to say. 

Yuuri leans over him to get it. Victor thinks back to that night at the GPF banquet, when Yuuri had first stolen his heart, and he feels his eyes getting misty at the thought that nearly a year later he has this beautiful man in his life, in his bed and in his arms and how _lucky_ he is to have met him. 

“Victor?” Yuuri looks worried. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” he says, shaking his head and wiping at his eyes. “No, this is perfect. _You’re_ perfect. I’m just very happy.”

Yuuri smiles and presses his mouth to his, swallowing Victor’s moan. When he pulls back, he’s coating his fingers in lube and Victor quickly wiggles himself out of his underwear. Yuuri settles between his legs again, and Victor keeps them propped up. He’s not shy by any means, but Yuuri looks hesitant. 

“I’ve never...” he mumbles, looking embarrassed. 

Victor offers him a gentle smile. “That’s fine. I’ll let you know if I’m uncomfortable.”

Yuuri nods and takes a deep breath before lifting Victor up a little more to give him better access. Victor braces himself for the first probing touch. Yuuri is gentle, barely pressing against him. Victor can feel how nervous he is. 

“Yuuri, I trust you,” he says. “Please don’t treat me like I’m glass.”

Yuuri finally seems to understand how serious he is and presses his finger against him again, thrusting it inside. Victor bites his lip and stares up at the ceiling, trying to relax his body as Yuuri fingers him. The dull stinging begins to disappear the longer Yuuri keeps going and Victor relaxes, telling Yuuri he can handle another one. 

Yuuri complies and slips a second finger in with the first. Yuuri is _very_ good with his hands. Victor arches his back a little, his legs shaking. 

“Good, so good, Yuuri...”

He starts thrusting his fingers in faster and faster, twisting his wrist to find a good angle and then suddenly Victor feels them hitting his prostate, and he cries out. Yuuri brushes his fingers against that spot again and Victor sees stars. 

“Need you now,” he gasps, reaching to hold Yuuri close. Yuuri pulls his fingers out carefully and lubes his cock up. Victor spreads himself for him. Yuuri looks nervous and excited as he gets into position. He shifts forward and lifts Victor’s hips up slightly so that he can push inside of him more easily. 

He presses into him without much resistance. Victor tries to calm his breathing once Yuuri is completely sheathed inside. Yuuri doesn’t move for a few minutes and Victor looks up at him curiously. 

“Are you all right?” Yuuri asks. 

Victor cannot believe this man. He smiles and feels himself start to tear up again. 

“Yes. Please continue.”

Yuuri rolls his hips forward and they both moan, Victor’s legs coming up to wrap around Yuuri’s waist. His hands clench in the bed sheets at first, his eyes struggling to stay open with each thrust. Yuuri is slow at first, clearly unsure of himself, so Victor pulls him down with his legs and wraps his arms around Yuuri’s neck. 

“Yuuri, you feel so good,” he gasps. “Yuuri, Yuuri, _Yuuri_...!”

Yuuri cuts off his cries with a kiss and starts thrusting faster and harder and _wow_ , Victor really _is_ going to die. He keeps chanting Yuuri’s name, clinging to him as he pounds him into the mattress. Victor’s head falls back with each powerful thrust and Yuuri takes advantage, leaning down to start kissing and sucking at his neck. 

Victor’s gasps and moans culminate into one final sob as Yuuri hits his prostate just right and Victor crumbles, his body trembling with the force of his orgasm as he spills between their bodies and whispers Yuuri’s name and some other choice words in Russian. Yuuri comes only a few minutes later and he’s _beautiful_ , his back bending, his mouth falling open, his eyes rolling back in his head as he keeps thrusting deep inside of Victor. Victor pulls him down and kisses him gently, running a thumb under Yuuri’s wet eyes. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Victor says. 

“So are you,” Yuuri fires back, taking deep breaths. He carefully pulls out of him and lays himself over Victor, burying his head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. 

Victor strokes his hair. “I hope we make this a habit.”

“Why wouldn’t we?”

Victor does start crying then and he hugs Yuuri against his chest, rolling them over so that he can look down at his face. Yuuri reaches a hand up and tries to wipe the tears from his eyes. Victor takes hold of his hand and brings the shining ring on his finger up to his lips so that he can kiss it. 

“I love you so much,” he whispers. 

Yuuri smiles back at him, radiating that same love and affection. 

“Even more than katsudon?” he teases. 

Victor huffs out a laugh. “Yes, even more than katsudon.”

“Good.” Yuuri leans up and kisses him, brushing the hair out of his face. “Because I love you too.”


End file.
